


Red and Blue Wires

by greendays



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, I'm not sure if this is even a ship anymore, Multi, but I really ship it, work!humanstuck!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendays/pseuds/greendays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sollux Captor gets a visit at his late-night job from someone very special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Blue Wires

"Sollux, you have a visitor," the robotic voice announced into his office. He made a face. It was rare that people came by.  
"Okay.. thend him up then." Sollux answered, working to connect a few wires on a broken computer. It was late, very late. He'd been tempted to head on the walk back home much earlier, but then figured he'd just work through the night and sleep the day after.  
There was a click as the door handle shifted, and Sollux looked up just as the semi-tall man walked in, purple and black scarf draped around his neck and shoulders.  
"Ahh, it'th you. Hey, ed." He said, connecting two red wires together with black electrical tape.  
"Well excuse me for not being whoever else you expected, Sol, you sounded oddly disappointed that it was me." Eridan rolled his eyes, leaving against the desk.  
"Thorry, next time I'll have a party prepared for you." Sollux scoffed, letting two more wires down after they reacts badly. He paused to look up at Eridan. "Did you dye your hair? Again, theriously?"  
"Chill, I just re-dyed the same part purple again. It was faded, it wasn't as if I've dyed it a million different colours or somethin'." He muttered, running his hand through the tuft of purple, spiked hair.  
Sollux sighed and set the computer away a bit, leaning back in his chair. "Well then, what do you want?"  
"Nothin'. I drove by and saw the light on up here, figured I'd come to check up on my 'good 'ole friend'. Basically I saw the light and decided to come tell you to go to fuckin' bed because it's two in the morning." Eridan hoisted himself up so that he was sitting on the desk, swinging his legs back and forth.  
"I have work to do."  
"Do it in the morning."  
"It'th late. I don't want to walk home."  
"I'll drive you," Eridan offered with a shrug.  
"Why are you driving tho late, anyway?" Sollux completely avoided the question.  
"I got bored." He shrugged again. "Do you want a ride or not?'  
Sollux shook his head, holding up a hand. "No thankth. If I need to, I'll thleep here. Now, go home or thomthin'."  
"Nah. I'll hang out with you for a bit."  
~  
"Sol, you're fallin' asleep. Move to the couch," Eridan warned, pointing at an old couch that lay in the corner of Sollux's office. The tech God refused to move, fitting a blue wire and a red wire perfectly together.  
"Sollux Captor, I am serious."  
When he continued to stay put, Eridan grumbled and forced a now thrashing Sollux over his shoulder, who shouted, "put me down!"  
Eridan tossed him onto the couch, where he yawned and stretched out, sinking into the plush cushions. It was a fast transfer from angry to serene, not that Eridan was complaining.  
Sollux caught Eridan's wrist before he could turn away and pulled him down, making him sit on the couch. "Don't go," he said, sounding like a three year old, "I don't like the dark."  
"Sol, you're twenty years old." Eridan whined, glaring at the slightly older man.  
"I thtill don't like the dark, ed." Sollux rolled his eyes with a yawn. "Jutht thleep here. With me. It'th not that big of a deal, and I won't tell anyone."  
And so Eridan sighed and laid back beside his friend, yawning as he closed his eyes. Soon, the two were off to sleep, with which they would wake up from to see that Eridan would have his arms wrapped around Sollux's body, their faces inches apart, and they'd share in their first kiss.


End file.
